New Members
by Ilovemydog
Summary: What happens when Illana finds some dogs? Read to find out!Sorry I suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey people of the world this is my first ever fan fic. So sorry if it's really bad.

New Members

As Illana was walking home from school alone (witch she admits hardly ever happens) she herd a small whimper and then a loud bark coming from a little alley up ahead. "I wonder what that is" she thought to herself before going to investigate. As she got to the alley she herd voices and quickly him behind a nearby trash can. "What do you suppose we do with them frank." Said a tall hairy guy who looked like he'd just got out of prison. "Just leave'm here Joe nobody will take them." Said a shorter looking guy with a black beard who also looked like he just got out of prison. Illana then herd a loud siren coming their way. "Damn it's the cops lets get out of here." Said the guy Illana assumed to be Frank. "But what 'bout the dogs? We can't just leave'm here!" said Joe. "Forget the dogs! Let's get out of here!" said Frank before running into the dark with Joe right behind him. Illana slowly got out of her hiding place and walked over to the still barking and whining crates that supposedly held the dogs. Once Illana got over to the crates she gasped at what she saw. She saw a little 1 year old white Dalmatian in one cage, a little white poodle in another, and what looked to be a 2 year old black with some red husky standing protectively over the little Dalmatian. "Awww" she said. "You're all so cute!" Illana exclaimed. "I wonder if lance and Octus would mind if I kept you." She said before deciding she was going to take them whether or not they liked it. Illana then picked up the two cages. But before the cages were even off the ground the husky gave a warning growl. "I won't hurt you" said Illana before remembering what her teacher said coincidently to do before approaching a strange dog. She then held her hand up to the cage to let the dog sniff her hand. After the dog had sniffed her hand it laid down see as if she was no threat but still kept its guard up just in case. "Ok off to my house we go." She said before picking up the cages and heading home.

So what did you think! Did you love it hate it please review! Oh and send me some tips so I can make the story better!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys** **what's up thanks for all of the reviews! Anyway here chapter two**

Chapter 2

When Illana got home she was relived to see no one was there yet. As she walked up the stairs to her room she herd the door open and close violently. Illana then ran up the remaining steps to her room then slammed the door. "Illana if your home come down here immediately!" Lance yelled angrily. "Crap." Illana thought before looking for a place to hide the dogs. "Let's see bathroom. No. Behind the TV. No. The closet. No." Wait the closet! Illana quickly ran over and set the cages into the closet. "Illana!" Lance called again this time making the husky growl at the voice that woke him up. "Coming!" Illana shouted as she closed the closet door and ran downstairs praying that none of the dogs would bark or make any other noise. "Illan…" Lance was about to scream again when he saw her walk into the kitchen. "Lance…" Illana started but he cut her off. "What were you thinking sneaking off without telling me or octus where you were going? I mean what if something happened to you and we weren't there or if…" Lance kept rambling on. Ugg he's starting to sound more and more like my father Illana thought "Lance…Lance….Lance!" He finally stopped talking and looked at her. "Lance I know what I'm doing you don't have to watch me 24/7. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Lance sighed. "I know that Illana…" Lance said in a softer tone. "but you at least could have told me or Octus you wanted to walk home today so we wouldn't have drove all over town looking for you." He said calmed down enough to talk calmly. Just as Illana was about to reply Octus walked in holding a small package in his hand. "Octus what's that?" Illana asked. "I don't know I found it lying on our back porch..." Octus said in his mechanical voice pausing for a moment to see who it was from and for. "It is apparently for you Illana and all it says is thanks for the help. I wonder what that could mean." He said before changing from Newton to dad. 'Better let me open it." Said Lance. Illana just rolled her eyes (witch she admits she's been doing a lot lately.) "Lance it's my package I should be the one to open it.' She said taking the package from octus and went to find something to open it with. Just as she was about to open the package they all herd a very loud howl coming from upstairs.

**So what did you think! Please RRR!**

**PS: Everyone that reviews gets a free virtual puppy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: sorry I haven't updated in such a long time school has been really busy. Anyway hope that this chapter will make it up to you. P.S. I should be able to update more often since were out for Christmas break.**

**Chapter 3**

Illana felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the howl drown out and stop. Illana before lance or Octus had time to react dropped the package and sprinted as fast as she could to her room and locked the door quickly before lance or Octus could get into her room. "That won't hold them for long" she thought as she turned around to find the little white poodle out of her cage and looking out the window wagging her tail excitedly. "Oh no." Illana thought. "How did you get out of the cage?" Illana said worriedly. She quickly scooped up the white female in her arms and ran over to the cages all while hearing Lance and Octus yelling to her through the door. "There you go." Illana whispered as she put the dog back in the cage and locked it. Illana then saw a cloaking devise that Octus gave her for emergencies. She thanked the lord silently and activated it around the dogs. Thinking fast she grabbed her phone held it up to her ear and opened the door. "Uh hu. Yea. Ok…. Bye." Illana said acting as if she was talking on the phone. She then fake hung up and looked at the two suspicious faces that were staring at her. "Who and what was that?" Lance demanded. "Wellllll the sound you heard was my new ring tone," Illana said slowly." And the person was Sally Poolers calling the wrong number." Illana hoped that sounded convincing because she never was a good liar. Lance gave her another suspicious glare before deciding to let it go…. at least for now. "Well I have to go to the store. We are all out of the delicious popsicles, milk, and eggs.' Said Octus as he left Illana's room. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Lance said still a bit suspicious. Illana just rolled her eyes at him as he left her room. She waited until she heard the car start and a door slam. "Few" Illana breathed. She then headed to the closet and got out the cages. Before she let the dogs out she closed her window and balcony door and put the drapes over them so the dogs didn't have anything to bark at. "Hmmm." She said as she got on the floor eye level with them. "Well if you're going to stay here you need names." Illana said starting to think of names for the dogs while she toke out the little Dalmatian. Looking at the poodle she said "what about Wendy?" The little dog shook her head in disagreement. "Well then what about Clover, Daisy, or Lisa?" Again the little dog shook her head. "Wellllll," Illana thought. "Oh I know what about the name Crystal?" The little dog barked silently in agreement. Ok Crystal it is then. Now….." she said looking at the Dalmatian. Illana then thought of the perfect name for the exited little pup before her. "What about the name Oliver, Spot Lunes." The little pup barked in agreement. She then looked in the cage of the last of the three dogs she had in her room only to find it empty! She looked around the room franticly only to land on the wide open door. "Oh no. this is really not good." Illana then put the other dogs back in their cages before rushing at full speed out of the room.

**A.N. Ok so there you have it. The next chapter will be here soon probably before Christmas break is over. P.S. I am still not that good of an author so if you have any suggestions or tips that would be much appreciated. No bad reviews please and RRR. **


End file.
